redturtle632_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: El Petén
, , , | seasonrun = September 23, 2014 - TBA | filmingdates = | numberofepisodes= | numberofdays = 39 | numberofsurvivors = 20 | winner = TBA | runnerups = TBA | tribes2 = | returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Bolivia | nextseason = Survivor: Macau }} — Fans vs. Favorites (also known as Survivor: El Petén) is the third season of Redturtle632's Survivor Wikia. Moderators Twists and Changes *'Fans vs. Favorites: '''Five contestants from each of the first two seasons will return to the game against die-hard ''Survivor ''fans. *'The Ruin: Similar to the Survivor: Tocantins Exile Island format (called "The Ruin" this season), the tribe that wins the reward challenge will send one contestant from the losing tribe to The Ruin, and that contestant sent to The Ruin will choose one contestant from the winning tribe to join them. When the contestants are presently there, they are given two choices: a advantage for their tribe in the next challenge, or a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. There will be one Hidden Immunity Idol for each tribe hidden inside The Ruin. *'Hidden Immunity Idol: '''There will be one Hidden Immunity Idol for each tribe hidden inside The Ruin. *'Day Zero: 'The contestants had a day to get to know each other and strategize. *'First Impressions: 'Instead of a challenge, it was announced each tribe had to vote off one of their members right off the bat. Ruby from Poptún was voted out and Johnny from Sayaxché was voted out. They were not voted out for good as they were sent to Loss Island. *'Loss Island: '''Once a contestant is voted out, they will be sent to Loss Island. Once there is three (or more) inhabitants, there will be a Tribal Council where they will vote out someone for good. At some point in the game, the Loss Island inhabitants will vote off their final member & the two remaining contestants will compete in a challenge. The winner will return in the game and merge with the other remaining contestants while the other is eliminated for good. As apart of the returnee's resurrection, they will be immune at the first Tribal Council they go to. In the unlikely event there is a 1-1-1 tie, if it invovles a self-voter the person who committed the self-vote will only be able to vote in the re-vote and will decide who goes for good. If there is a 1-1-1 tie with no self-voters included, there will be a rock-draw by default. The twist will remain during the merge and a contestant will return at a random point during that time. *More twists to be revealed... ''' Castaways The Game } |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"|4th Voted Out Day 5 |- | | |} Voting History The Game } |- | | align="left" |Brittany | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |Cameron H. | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Cameron H. | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | |- | | align="left" |Cameron S. | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |Dan | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |Evan | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |Fonda | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |TBA | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | |- | | align="left" |Jack | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |James | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |Ruby | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | |- | | align="left" |Jaylen | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |JR | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |Missy | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |TBA | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | |- | | align="left" |Orange | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|TBA | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | |- | | align="left" |Richie | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |TBA | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | |- | | align="left" |Sam | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Johnny | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |Tyler | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |TBA | colspan="2"|— | — |- | | align="left" |Jo | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |TBA | colspan="2"| — | style="background-color: rgb(242, 247, 243);"|Jo | |- | | align="left" |Ruby | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |James | colspan="4" |- | | align="left" |Johnny | — | style="background-color:#F5F23D;" |Johnny | colspan="3" |- | | align="left" |Lindsay | style="background-color:#F2F7F3;" |TBA | — | style="background-color:grey;"|''Quit'' | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} Loss Island } |- | | align="left"|Ruby | | |- | | align="left"|Johnny | | style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} Trivia *This is the first season to have returning players. *Survivor: El Petén was Bryce's idea instead of Jessie this time.